


BR Initiative: Dalton Academy

by Oscar_S_Davies



Category: Battle Royale - Takami Koushun, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Royale Fusion, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_S_Davies/pseuds/Oscar_S_Davies
Summary: Dalton Academy has been chosen for this year's Battle Royale Initiative and only two students remain.Boy Number 7: Nicholas DuvalBoy Number 27: Jeffrey Sterling.Who will win and make it out alive?
Relationships: Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	BR Initiative: Dalton Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very violent, and dare I say messed up, work of fiction. 
> 
> Warnings have been placed in labels and tags.
> 
> Read at your own discretion.

"Fuck you! Fuck you both! You don't deserve to live like I do! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU DON'T FUCKING DESER-"

-|-

2:09 PM

Area Code: H8

Boy Number 26: Sebastian Smythe.

Status: Dead

Cause of Death: Gunshot Wound

-|-

Boy Number 27: Jeffrey Sterling, commonly known as Jeff, stood in front of the once gorgeous frame of the most promiscuous and manipulative guy in their class. His torn and bloodstained blazer was caked with another layer of blood from one more of their fallen classmates; another classmate who died because of his own hands.

In one of those hands held the Walther PP semi-automatic pistol that served as the instrument for the demise of Sebastian Smythe. On the other, the scythe he managed to nab once he subdued his now fallen classmate. He found it funny that Sebastian Smythe was issued a scythe as his randomly assigned weapon from his government issued duffel bag. He found it cathartic that he finally managed to silence one of the most annoying person he has ever met in his entire life. But most of all, he found himself horrified by all these thoughts running through his head as he now found himself desensitized even after murdering one of his show choir peers.

A few feet away stood Boy Number 7: Nicholas Duval, commonly known as Nick, clutching his injured hands which once had five perfect fingers each. Those fingers once used to create music with his guitar or with the grand piano in their school's choir room. But now, those fingers were sliced away, removed from the once perfect and peaceful reality they used to walked on; along with thirty-three of their other classmates.

On the shore of this slow running river that was now tainted with fresh blood stood the final two participants for this year's BR Initiative. The BR Initiative, short for Battle Royale, came to life via the decree of corrupt political moguls who stole, or as they said it, adapted it from the Japanese dictatorship. And each year, one group of high school students was sent to this government program, to fight to the death until only one remained. Why they did this senseless massacre annually was unknown to the major populace. Some speculate that it's a fear tactic, to flex the government' muscles and show that they can force people to do whatever they want, whenever they wanted it. Others say that it's funded by the 1% as some sick blood sport to keep them entertained or by the NRA to preserve good ol' American values and traditions. What's only certain is that this program has been going on for almost two decades now, unsuccessfully opposed, and that the ongoing program was drawing to a close. 

The interesting thing to note about the two remaining contestants is that they have chosen to ally with each other since the start of the event. Unfortunately for them, only one of them could leave the program area without being stuffed inside a body bag.

This pair has faced tremendous perils together since their program started two days ago which makes this finale even more exciting for all the viewers watching the carnage.

* * *

They first got confronted early on by Boy Number 14: Stephen Harris, a quiet boy who transferred last year because of altercations at his former school. Feeling that he was an easy target since he was the new kid, he tried to take matters into his own hands as he tried to smash their skulls with his designated weapon, a sledgehammer. He failed to realize though the disadvantage he faced against a firearms bearer like Jeff. Nick tried to deescalate the situation but when Stephen decided to strike, Jeff reacted on instinct as he fired three shots, hitting his classmate on one of his arms, his chest, and his neck. Blood spurted out from the multiple gunshot wounds that Stephen sustained and that was how he was eliminated from the competition. The blood that gushed out from his neck tainted both Nick and Jeff's expensive Dalton blazers, causing Nick to retch out his rationed breakfast while Jeff just stood there and stared in horror at what he had done.

Not soon after, the pair met up with Boy Number 1: Blaine Anderson, and Boy Number 19: Wesley Montgomery. They all teamed up together, seeing as they were friends, but their increase in numbers only helped increase the chances of a casualty happening.

That was what exactly happened as Wesley accidentally stepped on an active landmine, a weapon given to Boy Number 33: Kyle Weismann. His lower torso was blown to pieces and he instantly died due to shock and blood loss. The explosion sent bits and pieces of him to splatter all over his three friends. Blaine, being the shortest of the three, even had blood splatter coating his face. And that is how Jeff got another layer of blood on his blazer.

Soon, they found a relatively safe place to stay for the night. It wasn't a danger zone and the cabin they stayed in was small and almost unnoticeable. But for good measure, they barricaded the entry points but even that level of safety wasn't able to prevent another casualty.

This was because the pair's other ally, Blaine Anderson, had cracked. Seeing Wesley's body get brutalized in that fashion had traumatized the star performer of their show choir to the point of no return. He became increasingly paranoid and soon enough, he started hallucinating. His mind kept replaying Wesley's legs blowing up into uncountable pieces and how he was attacked earlier by Boy Number 12: Arthur Gatsby. The attacker's weapon, a machete, almost sliced open his head but he was luckily saved by Wesley, who now remained decomposing in the forest trail.

The same machete now lay near Nick's duffel bag, something they picked up from Wesley's corpse which he looted from Arthur. And seeing that weapon was only adding to the horrors that Blaine faced.

When he saw Nick adding salt to the soup he was making for their dinner, his broken mind interpreted it as Nick attempting to poison them. He interpreted it as Nick trying to kill him.

He rushed towards the raven-haired boy and tossed out the soup he was making. Then he delivered a blow to his gut which sent Nick spiraling down to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. His punch was solid, especially since it came from the founder of the underground Dalton Fight Club.

Jeff took out his gun and threatened to shoot Blaine if he didn't calm down but Blaine only saw it as Jeff attempting to kill him. He lunged at him, catching Jeff off guard, as he snatched the gun away from him. Blaine then quickly fired a shot and managed to graze Jeffrey's shoulder, adding his own blood to the layers of blood that started to cake his blazer.

Seeing Jeff injured filled Nick with a surge of fear, anger, and urgency. He picked up the machete (knowing that his own weapon, a bottle of bleach, was useless for this) and attacked Blaine from behind, swinging it as strong as he can at the other boy's head. The weapon lodged itself a third of the way in as the star warbler collapsed, toppling towards Jeff. His head now stained by his cut-off hair, hair care products, brain matter, and his own blood.

Nick started to dry heave as Jeff gingerly pushed the corpse of their fallen friend to the side, grabbing his gun and placing it back to his holster in the process.

"Oh God. Oh God. OhGodOhGodOhGod!" Nick muttered as he now started to hyperventilate. Jeff made his way to his best friend to comfort him only for Nick to push him away. Seeing that his friend needed some time alone to process what happened and that there was no way they would get any kind of rest with Blaine's body in the same room as them, Jeff decided to take his fallen friend's corpse out of the cabin. In the process of dragging the short boy's lifeless remain, Jeff's blazer got stained once more by the blood of one of his peers.

When Jeff reentered the cabin, he saw Nick holding the bottle of bleach near his mouth. The cap was still on but Jeff still ran towards his best friend to pry the bottle away from his grasp.

"Nicky, what the fuck are you doing?" Jeff scolded his friend as he threw the bottle away.

"Admiring the bottle's design." He retorted sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Jeff enveloped his best friend into the tightest hug he has ever given him while he used his dominant hand to run circles across his back in an attempt to soothe him. Nick protested but Jeff refused to let go as Nick finally gave in and sobbed at his best friend's non-injured shoulder. 

"I killed him, Jeff. I killed Blaine. Oh God, I killed Blaine." Nick said between sobs.

"It was self-defense, Nicky. Okay? He attacked us. We tried to stop him. And when we couldn't, you saved me." Jeff reasoned so that his best friend would feel somewhat better. "It's not your fault. I wouldn't be here if you didn't rescue me."

"I couldn't let you die." Nick told him. "But still, I could have done something else. Knocked him out, talked him out of it, heck, I could have just pushed him away. But I killed him. I killed one of our closest friends. Fuck! I killed him!"

That was the first time he ever heard his best friend curse out loud and Jeff found himself crying too. Nick was one of the nicest, most pure person he has ever met and this sick game by their twisted government just destroyed all his innocence.

"I just want this to end." Nick pleaded as he was overwhelmed by grief and despair. "Please just let me end this. I can't do this anymore."

"No, I'm not letting you do that, Nicky! We'll get through this, okay? You can't leave me here all alone..." Jeff said, this time the one pleading, as he allowed himself to finally break down. His arms gave out and Nick took advantage of that to push him away.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I just. I can't anymore..." Nick said somberly as he picked up the discarded bottle of bleach. "Just leave me here. I don't want you to see this."

"You can't make me go away, Nick. And you know what? If you're doing that then I'm doing this!" Jeff said as he pulled out his gun and placed it by his mouth. "You're the most important person in my life, Nicky. I'm not going to stop you but if you choose to go then I'm going as well. I don't want to face any of this without you."

Jeff stared at Nick straight in the eye and Nick knew that his best friend was dead serious with what he said. That declaration scared him so much. Gone was the happy-go-lucky Jeff that he knew. He was now replaced by this battle hardened and traumatized version of him. But despite that, he still couldn't fathom inadvertently causing his death.

"You're insufferable..." Nick said meekly as he threw away the bottle. "You can't die on me, Jeff."

"And neither can you. So guess we both just have to toughen this one out." Jeff told him as he placed his gun back to his holster.

Nick decided to take a seat on the old raggedy couch the cabin had, looking utterly defeated. Jeff was happy that Nick didn't push through with his plan but it still broke his heart to see the person he loved the most acting like this.

"Hey Nicky, Agents Three and Six for life, okay?" Jeff reminded him of their inside joke as he sat beside him and placed an arm around him. He thought that that would make his friend smile or at least get some sort of reaction from him but Nick just barely nodded his head.

After almost half an hour of silence between the two of them, the announcements to update them got broadcasted. Jeff had his map ready to mark the new danger zones and was thankful that none of them where nowhere near where they were. He then steadied himself though for the more painful part of the announcements, the death update.

Fourteen of their classmates have already died. Fourteen. Forty percent of their class had their corpses littered all around the area they were in. They knew of Stephen, and Wes, and Blaine but they were shell shocked to hear Luke and Thad's names as well.

They returned to their quiet solitude as they tried to rest up but that only drove Jeff crazy. When Jeff reached max restlessness, he went back and sat beside Nick amd broke their silence.

"Ummm... Nick, can I tell you something?" Jeff asked, trying a new tactic. There was something he planned on doing on their supposed school trip but with that no longer happening (not to mention it being a big fat lie by the government), he figured that now was the best alternative.

"Nick, can you look at me please? I... just. Just bare with me for a couple of minutes." Jeff asked and he felt a glimmer of hope when Nick complied, despite being faced by friend's puffy and sunken eyes. 

He took out the piece of twine he found earlier and tied it around Nick's wrist. It was a more complicated knot, something he learned in his time as a boy scout and Nick only stared at him utterly confused.

"So umm... I was supposed to give you a gift when we're I dunno... strolling down Central Park or something during our time off." Jeff started, the faintest of blush painting his face. "But with those guys confiscating all our stuff, this would have to suffice.

"It was a bracelet. There were two of them actually. One for each of us. Nothing major or expensive but it had a metallic 3 and 6 as charms on it because that's us." Jeff continued as he now held Nick's hand. "It was part advance birthday gift, part graduation gift, especially since we're going to different schools. Not that any of that matters now."

Jeff saw tears fall down Nick's face again and he found himself crying as well.

"But it's also... umm... It was also supposed to be a confession gift." Jeff said as he wiped the tears off Nick's cheek but left his hand to linger on his face.

"What do yo-" but before Nick could finish his question, Jeff leaned in and captured his lips with his own. Jeff was nervous but he felt Nick responding to the kiss so he continued, with a faint smile lingering on his face as he did so.

They kissed for what felt like hours and when they finally parted, both of them had smiles on their faces.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Jeff admitted, happy that his best friend was receptive to his decision.

"Me too. But I was just too scared." Nick replied as he regretted not doing it earlier, maybe then they would have had more time together.

"We're both just dumb and oblivious." Jeff commented with a small laugh. "But yeah, Nicholas James Duval, I like you.

"Actually no, I love you. I have loved you for a very long time now-"

"What, a thousand years?" Nick quipped, causing Jeff to playfully roll his eyes.

"C'mon, I'm being sappy and serious." Jeff saif with an exaggerated pout.

"I know. And for the record, I love you too, Jeffrey Connor Sterling." Nick admitted as he held onto his best friend's hand tight.

"I wish we got to do this at a better circumstance." Jeff said bitterly.

"I know..." Nick said as he wrapped Jeff into one of their signature tight hugs. 

"Thank you for stopping me. And thank you for bringing me back." Nick told his what he presumed to be his boyfriend now.

"Anytime. I'll always be here. I promise." Jeff reassured him before kissing him on the forehead. "Now sleep, I'll take first watch."

Nick did just that, sleeping by Jeff's lap as the blond gently stroked his hair until he fell asleep. 

Jeff was happy that they finally saw each other in a whole new light. It was at the wrong place at the wrong time but at least they had each other on the last few days of their lives. 

* * *

They faced the next day hand in hand, although Nick was sort of peeved that Jeff didn't wake him up to take a shift at keeping watch.

Thankfully for them, they were granted some sort of lucky reprieve for the day. Aside from hearing the announcements of their dead comrades (they were down to eleven with their friend, David, joining the ranks of the dead) and them having to move away from the cabin as it became a danger zone, they had a peaceful day; barring distant gun shots.

They spent the day in comfortable silence, wishing that they could just freeze this moment and just stay in that bubble forever. Or that maybe, just maybe, the next time they opened their eyes, the nightmare would finally be abated and they could live their lives again. But this time, together.

* * *

They faced another classmate gone crazy early on in the next day, Boy Number 5: Arnold Camp, captain of the Chess Team. Jeff easily put him out of his misery with the machete, staining his blazer once more with its fifth layer of blood. They would have used his gun but they didn't want to attract other classmates with the sound and they also had to conserve their remaining bullets.

They then ran into one of their friends, Boy Number 19: Trent Nixon. They tried to reach out to him but their sassy friend only had a terrified look on his face before running away. Not more than ten minutes from that encounter, they heard Trent's scream followed by some gunshots, causing the two to run the opposite direction.

Around noon time, they received the announcement that only three of them remained. They finally faced off and as mentioned earlier, Sebastian Smythe had fallen after being bullet-ridden. They were not without casualty as Sebastian managed to ambush the two, resulting in a good chunk of Nick's fingers being sliced off by Sebastian's scythe.

Jeff shook himself out of his state as he instantly took care of Nick's injuries.

"Jeff…" Nick said weakly.

"If you're going to talk to about what we have to face in the next twenty-four hours then you can forget about it." Jeff answered sternly as he heated the machete with a lighter they found in an attempt to cauterize his boyfriend's wounds; sending a silent prayer that all those shows he saw that did this had the idea right.

"But Jeff…"

"I said no damn it! I'm not going to lose you, okay?" Jeff screamed as he started to feel a breakdown coming in. "Now hold still, Nicky. This is going to hurt a lot."

Nick screamed in agony and Jeff cried with him. He hated that he was inflicting this staggering amount of pain to the person he loved the most but he hated something even more.

He hated the inevitable ending they must face in the next twenty-four hours. One of them must die so the other can live.

When they managed to get the bleeding to stop for the most part, Nick hugged the tall blond and his warmth comforted the latter.

In a small amount of time, they have changed from best friends, to lovers, to their definition of soul mates. They knew that they were meant for each other and that they would do anything to save one another from harm. And the sickening thought that one of them should perish before the clock strikes 2:09 PM the next day destroyed them.

They remained wrapped up in each other's arms for the rest of the night, both mindful of the shorter boy's injuries. They tried talking and pretending that things were okay but they knew that they were only lying to themselves. 

They cycled through their premeditated grief hastily (not that they had the time anyway to process things at a saner pace). They were angry. They were sad. They were in the pits of despair. In their lighter moments, they joked about pulling a Katniss and Peeta but they knew that the government didn't care if both of them died.

The government didn't care. Period.

Realizing that there was no point in wasting their last precious hours together, they decided to just reminisce about all the good times they've had together. All the solos they never got, all the pranks they played on their (now dead) friends, all the times they could have been together but they were just afraid to take that extra step.

They just talked and talked to their hearts content, not even bothering to sleep anymore. And when they were done talking, they just remained silent again in each other's arms, comforted by each other's heartbeat. They've considered having sex but they knew that there were cameras watching (one of which found in the collars they had on) and they refused to give that part of them to the sick perverts that supported this event.

As they watched the sunrise together, Jeff started humming a familiar tune before finally breaking into song.

_When I see your smile, tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Nick joined him as they sang the chorus. Years of acapella performances ensured that their voices complimenting each other's perfectly.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

They continued to sing with the rawest emotion they could muster. Tears trickled down from their eyes but they just kept going until they finished the song.

"Whatever happens to us in the next few hours, I want you to know that I love you, Nick. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jeff, I've always loved you, Jeff. I don't want to lose you, Jeff. I can't…"

"I know."

It was a quarter to two when they received an announcement that they should have a winner soon or else their collars would both simultaneously explode, killing them effectively, along with their families and the entirety of Dalton Academy.

Both of them wanted the other to live and because of their stalemate, they let a coin decide their fate.

The coin landed on Nick's chosen side and he decided that he would die for Jeff, much to the dismay of the blond. Jeff wanted to argue but he knew it was futile. Plus, it was what they agreed upon. They kissed for one last time before they positioned themselves for the last death of this year's BR Initiative.

Nick was ready to die for Jeff and he just waited for him to pull the trigger. He would have done it himself but he was unable to because of his lack of proper appendages.

The shot finally rang out and the final layer of blood splattered on Jeff's blazer and the last body for the program finally fell.

-|-

2:09 PM

Area Code: H7

Boy Number 27: Jeffrey Sterling.

Status: Dead

Cause of Death: Gunshot Wound, Self-Inflicted.

-|-

2:09 PM

Area Code: H7

Boy Number 7: Nicholas Duval.

Status: Alive, Winner

-|-

"No! No! NO! NOOOOO! Jeff, what did you do?" Nick screamed as he cradled the body of his fallen boyfriend. Panic and desperation overloading his senses.

"NO! Jeff, please answer me! Please! Don't leave me! You're not supposed to die! Please! P-please Jeff, wake up! Wake up! WAKE THE FUCK UP, JEFF! Please… This isn't funny, Jeff! You can't leave me like this. Please, Jeff, wake up! WAKE UP DAMN IT! Wake u-up… You said you'll always be there, Jeff. YOU PROMISED! How could you do this to me? You were supposed to live! Why did you have to be the fucking hero! You stupid, selfish, fucking bastard! I was supposed to die! Not you, Jeff. Me! Me! Jeff, please… I can't live without you, Jeff… Please, Jeff…"

Nick finally noticed the gun in Jeff's hand and he pried it out of him as fast his could with his limited appendages. He tried to pull the trigger using his remaining fingers but the gun was already out of bullets. Jeff took the last one.

"Why did you do this to me, Jeff? WHY? I love you Jeff! Please, don't leave me here… Don't leave me…"

The government's special forces finally arrived to where Nick and his fallen friend laid. The goons had one purpose, to extract the winner out of the initiative's battlefield and they were not afraid to use force if deemed necessary.

Nick struggled when they tried to grab at him, even going as far as attempting to steal a weapon from one of the armed soldiers but they easily overpowered him. One of the soldiers behind him knocked him into unconsciousness so they could transport him easily.

* * *

Two weeks later, Boy Number 7: Nicholas Duval, was discharged from the hospital and sent back to his own home. Apparently, the rumors about the winners of the Initiative getting one wish granted was more fact than fiction. He felt sick to his stomach, thinking like this was a sadistic version of the Make A Wish Foundation, but he knew exactly what he wanted.

His parents took him in but his parents felt lost on what to do with him or how to handle the trauma he experienced. They've seen their son kill off one of his friends and it broke them too beyond repair.

Nick didn't care though because he didn't have any fight left in him. Nick's birthday passed without acknowledgement and so was their supposed graduation day. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He felt empty and hollow inside and no one can fix it for him. Not the doctors, not his parents, not the therapists. No one. Only Jeff could restore him again but he was gone so Nick resigned himself to the empty life he now had.

* * *

-|-

2:09 PM (Three Weeks Later)

Area Code: Duval Household

Boy Number 7: Nicholas Duval.

Status: Dead

Cause of Death: Unknown. Presumed to be psychological. Speculated as ADS. Subject recorded to be clutching a bracelet and a piece of twine with his remaining fingers at time of passing.

-|-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a previous work I did back in college in another writing site. Just wanted to refurbish it here since I like this story and I wanted to write something grittier and darker compared to the romance stuff I have here so far.
> 
> The song used is Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. 
> 
> ADS stands for Asymptomatic Demise Syndrome a.k.a. death by loss of will to live.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts~ And if you crave for something bright and fluffy after this, check out my other works~


End file.
